


look me in the eyes

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [19]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, Short One Shot, Sweet, betty has an internal monologue, betty's been pining, drabble prompt, fluffiness ensues, in which she assumes wrong, jughead doesn't understand words, pre-realtionship bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: randompersonmeee said:22 && 74 plzzzzz22. “If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing between us then I’ll stop and leave this alone.”74. “Don’t leave me please.”





	look me in the eyes

*****

**  
**

“If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing between us... then I’ll stop and - and leave this alone.” Betty wasn’t sure where the words came from, spilling from her lips unhindered, unplanned, and downright ineloquent. 

  


She was tired of the dance they had been doing, turning down plans with other people for each other, spending long days and even longer nights together, crying to each other when the rest of the world didn’t listen, but she hadn’t wanted her frustrations to come out as an ultimatum. She hadn’t meant to put him on the spot. She, of all people, knew how much he hated that; his rebellious nature almost always earned sardonic comments in response. 

  


Despite her plea, he still wouldn’t look at her. 

  


She had kissed him, not even a minute before that, leaning forward, her palm pressed to his cheek as she pulled him in and connected their lips. But unlike in her dreams as of late, the ones where they wound up wrapped up in each other, causing her to wake with an ache in her chest and a pool between her legs, he hadn’t reciprocated. 

  


“Betty-” His deflated tone cut her like a knife, saying all she needed to know in two simple syllables. 

  


“Oh my god,” she whispered, turning on her heel and walking across the Blue and Gold office, her trembling hands gathering up her books and laptop at an alarming rate. She dropped a book and bent down to grab it, tears seeping from her lids despite her best attempt to keep them at bay. She felt foolish, stupid, like she had read too much into simple things that apparently meant less to him than they did to her. She did the same thing with Archie the year before, mistaking his kindness for interest and though he heart broke then, for the idea that they would never be, it shattered now, knowing the one person she truly had to lean on, didn’t want her the way she wanted him.

  


She tried to stifle a sob, gripping the spine of the book before she felt his hand on hers. When she squeezed her eyes shut, willing them to dry, willing the tears to remain unshed, trying her damndest to keep them in. But the feel of his thumb stroking the back of her hand only made them fall harder.

  


“Betty-” he started again, hooking a finger under her chin with his free hand and turning her face to his. She sunk down the floor, propped up on her knees, at eye level with Jughead who was doing the same. “I’m sorry.”

  


“Don’t.” She shook her head, trapping her lip between her teeth and scooped up the book, returning to her feet and shoving the last thing in her bag. Before she could throw it over her shoulder though, he was there, taking her hands in his and leaning against the desk, pulling her into him. “Don’t,” she said again, but her body betrayed her words as her arms wound around his waist and his slipped around her shoulders. 

  


The hug only lasted for a minute, long enough for her to stop the barrage of tears and take a deep, calming breath. That was tragedy of the whole situation, she thought, the one person who had always been on her side, able to calm her with only a moment’s notice by touch alone, was now going to be associated with another painful memory. As if she didn’t have enough already.

  


He pulled back first, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek as his deep blue eyes bore into hers. Upon further inspection, his brow was furrowed too and a look of worry painted his face, a look she hadn’t seen before. “I didn’t mean-”

  


She shook her head, cutting him off. “Stop, please. I don’t need to hear you say it. I get it. It’s okay.” But it wasn’t okay. It was about as far from okay as it could possibly be. But he didn’t need to know that.

  


“That’s not what I meant.”

  


Betty couldn’t handle it anymore, the haphazard dams holding back her tears, threatening to break again caused her to pull away from him, tossing the bag over her shoulder as she tried to walk away.

  


But she didn’t make it far.

  


He reached out to grip her wrist, holding her there as he walked back up to her and before she could say another word, he kissed her. Deep. With feeling. With hands. With tongue. With everything.

  


It felt different than the first: raw, open, layered with love. She sunk into it, letting her hands thread through his locks as his own found purchase on her jaw and her hip. Both gripping, the tips sinking into her delicate skin as he nipped at her lip.

  


She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her, followed by a deep groan as he took a breath before crushing his lips to hers again. This time tough, teeth, tongues, lips, battling for dominance in a sinful way that had her skin alight with a fire that had burned deep within her. 

  


It could have been hours later when they finally surfaced, both their lips swollen from the lengthy assault, chests heaving, limbs entangled, far less than decent for such a public space. The door hadn’t even been locked, she realized. A small laugh escaped her as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him and holding on just a bit tighter. 

  


“Don’t leave me, please,” he whispered into her hair, the sheer vulnerability of it all causing her heart to ache.

  


“I would never,” she whispered against his skin, placing soft kisses to his neck, trailing up the column to the edge of his jaw.

  


“I’m sorry.” Again he apologized and again she shook her head. “No, really, Betty. I’m sorry. I’m bad at these things. I’ve never loved anyone before and I think I love you. I don’t know how to do this. But I want to. Please just be patient with me, I’m willing to learn.”

  


“Juggie, I don’t know either. We can do this. Together. We’ll figure it out one day at a time.” She leaned up and kissed him again, this time soft, slow, sensual. She wanted her lips to say I love you, too, but her heart wasn’t ready. Not that she didn’t, because she knew she did, but she wanted to show him. The kiss was promise. It said I’ll wait, it said I’m patient, it said I want to love you, too.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments ALWAYS appreciated
> 
> find me on tumblr @bugggghead


End file.
